Spare Parts for Broken Hearts
by RGE
Summary: A science fictionromance set in the world of Pokemon. One girl is saved from death by a stranger, who is far more than he appears..
1. Chapter 1

Sigh. I'm bad at writing. Chapters are posted whenever I get the time to write, edit and pass through my mates, maybe once a week. Oh, also, I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't. However, I do own the characters and plot, and if you steal anything I'll hunt you down and make your hide into cheap ladies' handbags.  
  
Tuesday, 9:00 PM Saffron City, East Side  
  
Agammaeon hated Saffron City. She found it so dreary and dull. It seemed to rain a lot to her, but her friends and family told her it was often sunny. She did not care, though. After doing a hundred hours of training at the local Gym, Pokemart and Pokemon Center, she was finally eligible for a Traveling Trainer's License. She had just finished the application at the local League branch, and was heading home on the late Tuesday night. The drizzle spattered all over the parked cars, and on the neon signs of the bars the cars were parked near. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. Her sixteenth birthday was on Saturday, but her parents decided to hold it on the day she got her license. She knew she would be getting a Pokemon, as well as a set of Pokegear and everything she needed to become successful. She was thinking of how glad she was that her father worked at Sliph Corporation when she rather suddenly tripped over something and fell into a rain puddle.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have us some fun, boys..."  
  
She made the mistake of running in on gang territory. She had tripped over a muscular blue leg, which belonged to a massive Machoke. The Machoke belonged to a teenager clad in studded leather, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans under his leather. There was a massive belt around his waist, much like the Power Belt on his Machoke. A small circle soon formed around her, made up of similar looking boys with similar-looking Machokes. On the outside were a group of girls, watching, wearing short leather skirts and tight fitting leather tops, with acid-green hair and spikes abound. They were all wearing dark, troublesome smiles.  
  
"Just leave me alone, David."  
  
"But why? You could be with us... come on, Gamma, why don't you come with me? Let's have some fun... I don't think she'd mind."  
  
He now pointed to one of the girls. This was the scariest of the lot. Agammaeon did not know what scared her worse, the giant spiked collar, the skirt that barely made it past her mid-thighs, or the giant chain that connected her ear and nose piercing. She had to be around her age, but she looked younger. Her long, electric-blue hair was tied in a sweeping ponytail that seemed to have a great, curved blade shape. She walked over to Agammaeon and flashed her nails. They were a sickly green, and as she ran them across Agammaeon's face, her cheek became cold... she had heard about it, but could the potent acids and neurotoxins in some Pokemon truly be used like this?  
  
She had managed to get up to her feet by now, backing away from David's girlfriend. Her black polo shirt that she had to wear while working at the Pokemart had became soaked with polluted rainwater. Her jeans and running shoes had met the same fate. She reached over and quickly slapped the teen named David, leader of the gang. As soon as she had, another teen's fist had caught her in the ribs. She keeled over, coughing, clenching her jaw. Another boy hit her in the chest. As she fell, she felt her heart falter for half a second. She felt the boys crowing around her, kicking her. She screamed as fear and hopelessness washed over her, wishing silently that the Saffron police force was not so damn lazy. How else could Team Rocket have taken over the 53-story Sliph Corporation headquarters almost ten years ago? She hoped they would just leave her to cry in her pain, the rain pooling around her. She hoped they weren't going to do what she thought they might do, she hoped that they wouldn't rape and torture her before leaving her to die in some damp basement, the bugs picking at her flesh. She really hoped that someone would hear her and save her, save her from these crazed teens. Her prayers were answered.  
  
"Stop! Get away from her! NOW!"  
  
She heard the loud, commanding voice of a man and the sound of an opening Poke Ball. She felt six of the eight teens cleared away by two rushes of muscle. The other two forgot about her and focused on their foe. A tall, broad man in a white and black patterned trenchcoat, along with his Raichu, had taken on three members a piece. As the man actually lifted one member and tossed him into a trash deposit, his Pokemon sent a mild jolt though it is three foes with a sweep of its tail. The man then quickly subdued the next member, twisting his arm so hard the pain knocked him out, while the Raichu quickly took care of the Machoke. The massive Thunder Wave and Thunderbolt attacks were too much for it, especially in these wet conditions. Agammaeon could feel her hair stand on end as the bolt struck the Machoke, knocking it into a wall, knocked out. The man and his Pokemon quickly made David, now holding a long knife, very afraid. The man grabbed the knife. It cut deep into his palm, but he paid no attention. He reached, grabbing him around the neck. He choked and gagged, but he pulled his knife free. He tried to slash at the man, but he quickly flipped his back into the rungs of a fire escape, as he slid down to the ground. The last remaining member ran for his life, and the man made no pursuit.  
  
"Miss... are you alright?"  
  
The man stood over her, and she saw he was wearing mirrored sunglasses. His cut was dripping blood, but he pretended not to notice. His hair was quite long, and a dark green colour. He had recalled his Pokemon, and was now kneeling over her.  
  
"Can you walk? Do you need me to take you to a hospital?"  
  
She stood and looked over herself. She winced as she turned, shivering.  
  
"I'm a bit wet and bruised, but I'm fine. What you did... that was amazing. Is there any way I can repay you?"  
  
"You can let me buy you a change of clothes and something to drink. Do you have to be home sometime soon?"  
  
"Wait... what about your hand?"  
  
He glanced at his hand. The knife had cut deep, at an angle between the second and third fingers. It has sliced into tough strands of muscle and cut through. A single drop of blood dripped into a puddle, mixing with the oil and the water.  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be home in half an hour, but I'd really like to calm down before I go to my party. Did you say clothes?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, 9:15 PM Saffron City, East Side  
  
Agammaeon could not believe her luck. Just fifteen minutes ago, she had been attacked by gang members, who she thought would certainly rape and kill her. Now, she had met a man, who after saving her life, invited her for a cup of coffee and a change of clothes. She shivered as she walked with him, having to jog to keep up with his strides. He was more than six foot tall, about six foot six. His odd, dark green hair was long and seemed to shiver. The giant trenchcoat he was wearing that went down to his middle lower legs, covered in op art patterns, seemed to be barely moist. She, on the other hand, was not. Her dark polo shirt and jeans that she wore on her last day at the Poke Mart were soaked with rainwater and oil. Her running shoes were covered in grime from the filthy streets of Saffron City. He turned his head to her. She looked at his face, trying to look past the silver sunglasses he wore, but only seeing a reflection of her wet face.  
  
"Do you want my coat? You look cold..."  
  
At any other time, she would have told him no, she'd be just fine without it. However, she thought that if she was just beaten up, and injured, she was more likely to catch a cold, or something else. She wanted nothing to prevent her from leaving town on Sunday, the day after her birthday.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She put on the trenchcoat, the edges of it reaching down to the soles of her shoes. She rolled up the sleeves and smiled weakly at him, offering her thanks.  
  
"It's not a problem. I wouldn't want you to get sick... you just got your trainer's license."  
  
She stammered weakly, feebly protesting, then going silent. After a few seconds, she spoke.  
  
"How did you know? You don't know my parents, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't know anybody around here... I guess I kind of have a gift."  
  
She looked at him again. He was wearing deep grey denim pants, with tough, flexible knee guards on them. His shirt was carefully tucked in, a steel-grey short sleeved shirt that was meant to be buttoned up. The shirt showed off his medium-sized muscles, encased in skin so pale that Agammaeon thought for a second that it was glowing. He continued walking, not noticing the rain falling on him, until he stopped in front of a small cafe. He opened the door for her. She walked in, feeling a rush of warm air. It was a small place, with furniture looking like it had been salvaged from an old diner from the 50's. He motioned to a booth, and she sat down, still wearing his trenchcoat. She ordered a cup of coffee, he ordered nothing. He watched the rain outside as she ordered, waiting a few seconds before turning to her.  
  
"So, what happened down there?"  
  
She sighed, taking her coffee as it arrived. Her hands were shaking, and it took her a great amount of effort to keep them still.  
  
"There's this guy I go to school with, named David. I left his grade a year ago, I've been taking accelerated courses so I can get my license early..."  
  
She took a sip of her coffee as he nodded and acknowledged her, still watching the rain outside.  
  
"For some reason, he really likes me... for the whole six months I was in his classes, he followed me constantly, always tripping me and pushing me. Very immature, really. One day, he asked me to the movies. I rejected him... I think he's a total creep."  
  
She took another sip of her coffee. His head was turned ninety degrees, so she could almost see his eyes. She saw nothing but a faint glimmer behind his glasses. She shook her head and breathed deeply.  
  
"Anyway, he's been pressing me, all the time, to be with him, and be a part of the gang... which is not something I want to do. He said a few weeks that he would get me, and really hurt me, but I never thought he was serious."  
  
"Hmm... what's your name?"  
  
She smiled slightly, showing her white teeth as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"It's... Agammaeon. I have no clue what my parents were thinking, honestly..."  
  
As she blushed and giggled, she saw a faint smile creep over the man's face, the first real sign of emotion she had seen in him.  
  
` "I think it's a beautiful name, Agammaeon. How old are you?"  
  
She thought for a quick second. What if this man just wanted to prey on her, too? He had taken on three gang members with relative ease, and she was sure that he could easily knock her out. However, his calm, gentle tone had worked on her, and she smiled. She was sure, deep inside her, that such a person would never try to hurt her.  
  
"I'm sixteen. Who are you?"  
  
"I don't really have a real name... everybody calls me Magnet. It's hard to believe, but I'm really fifteen."  
  
"Seriously? Wow... there must be some big people in your family to have a body and build like that passed down in you genes."  
  
He faltered for a split second. She blinked hard. She just had a headache come and go, in a second's time. She felt something inside her mind...  
  
...now we extract...  
  
"I guess you could say that... come on, we should get you some clothes."  
  
As she rinsed, she smiled. She rose with him, telling him that she had to use the restroom quickly. As she entered the small room, she looked at the mirror. She sighed. Her hair was such a mess, and she did not want all this grime to be stuck in it. She took out a collapsible brush from her pants pocket, and began combing. The fine-toothed brush quickly drew nine tenths of the grime out. She smiled. She was proud of her long, ice blue hair. She exited the bathroom, looking to him. He was outside, standing in the rain. She joined him, still wearing his trenchcoat.  
  
"So, Magnet, where do you live?"  
  
"I wander, mostly... I've got a place I've rented out here to keep my work in..."  
  
They passed the massive Crystal Corporation building. It covered six blocks, and was really a massive complex system around a single, 65-story skyscraper. Solid steel doors were in place at every entrance, and there were no windows. Agammaeon believed that the Crystal Corporation was secretly working for the government. Magnet turned onto a small building across the street from the complexes. He entered the glass doors into a grey stone building, with polished floors. He walked her up the stairs to the seventh floor, and opened a door. She walked in, and suddenly gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, 9:41 PM, Saffron City, East Side, White Building, Room 704  
  
The room was filled with... electronics. A stack of laptops rested on a pizza box. The guts of a massive black box lay spilled onto a black rubber table. An array of telephones, blenders, Pokegear and scientific calculators hung from rubber-coated bars by their wiring. There was a hammock in one corner, a large refrigerator next to it. A door leads off into another room.  
  
"What sizes are you?"  
  
Agammaeon quickly rattled off her measurements. She wore a medium shirt with a C cup bra, and a size 5 set of pants. He went off into another room, as the sounds of a man digging through a pile of junk began. She waited idly, looking at her watch. 9:43. She was going to catch utter hell when she got home. Her parents would murder her. She heard a window open, and Magnet bellowing...  
  
"OY! MISSY! GOT ANYTHING IN A MEDIUM MADE FOR A C CUP AND SIZE FIVE PANTS?!"  
  
She heard another window open and a loud, rough, female voice answer back.  
  
"AYE AYE, MATE! GIMME A SECOND... BE RIGHT OVER!"  
  
He exited the room and came back to her with a smile, even as the man on the floor above slammed on the floor and told Magnet what he thought of Magnet's mother. A few minutes later, a short girl burst in the doorway. Her hair was dark black with blue streaks, and she was wearing raucous green eyeliner, an electric blue bodysuit without sleeves and red boots. Her left eyebrow was pierced three times, and her right ear was pierced five. As she opened her mouth to talk, Agammaeon could see a stud in her tongue. She was carrying a cardboard box.  
  
"Well, look who's been playin' in rain puddles! Let's see... yeah, like he said. Perfect match to me. Okay, pick something. Make it snappy, there's something I need to hear on the radio. C'mon, hurry up..."  
  
"C'mon, Missy, don't rush her. She's had a hard night... she was attacked."  
  
"Oh, dear... are you alright? Did someone hurt you? What was the name? Where does he live?"  
  
As she spoke, she opened the box. Agammaeon could see three outfits inside. The first one she drew out was solid black. The rims of the sleeveless shirt and pants were a grey plastic. The next outfit was a scary, electric pink shirt with holes in it and black and white striped shorts. The last outfit was a long skirt that was almost a dress, made entirely of zippered pockets in different shades of blue, and a tight blue shirt. She thought for a few seconds, then spoke quietly.  
  
"I'd like the blue one."  
  
Missy spoke up cheerfully, smiling.  
  
"Well, it's very nice, isn't it? You need any help with it? You can keep it... oh, damn, I've got to go! Hope the life-style works out!"  
  
She gave Agammaeon a big hug, picked up her box, and dashed out the door. Magnet closed it, smiling...  
  
"Feisty one, isn't she? Nice girl... you can use my bathroom to put that on. Take that door, then the door to the left."  
  
"Thanks, Magnet... be right back."  
  
She walked into the bathroom. It was small, but clean. The sea-blue tiles had been recently scrubbed, she could smell it. She peeled off her damp shirt and pants, and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a bruise, dead center on her chest, and another one in her ribs. There were smaller ones on her back and stomach. She sighed... she knew the pain would come in the morning. She was thankful that her underclothes were dry; she didn't need to borrow from that girl... eech. That was just kinda gross, the thought. She put on the skirt and shirt, looked at herself, and walked out to Magnet. He was rooting around in the refrigerator and had come up with a cup of yogurt and a spoon.  
  
"You look nice, Agammaeon... want something to eat?"  
  
"Depends... any fruit?"  
  
He produced an apple and a small container of berries, which she ate carefully. He started eating the yogurt, and as they ate, they talked.  
  
"So, Magnet, what do you do?"  
  
"When I'm in town, I fix electronics for people... and dumpster dive. Amazing what people throw away..."  
  
They ate a bit more, and he watched her from behind his sunglasses. Even in the dark room, he still wore them. This puzzled her.  
  
"Why do you wear those sunglasses?"  
  
She felt another flash of pain in her head... a voice drifting through her mind...  
  
...multi-sensory perception, 3-mile range...  
  
"I have sensitive eyes..."  
  
They ate in silence after that. They rose together, and Magnet took the bowl the berries were in, and let her wash her hands.  
  
"Agammaeon, listen... I know you're leaving town Sunday. Can you meet me in Saffron Park on Thursday? I want to talk to you... it's getting late, you should return home. Your parents must be worried."  
  
She thought. Yes, they would be worried. There were probably police looking for her, right now. Her mother and father would be frantic, and every minute she wasted was a minute she would have to spend answering their questions.  
  
"Yes, I should go... thank you for the help, you're very nice."  
  
"You're welcome... you know where the door is."  
  
With these words, Magnet walked to a smashed electric keyboard on the floor. Muttering out the words "modren pile of dung", he lifted it and set it on the table.  
  
"Just one more question, Magnet... did you say 'modren'?"  
  
He looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Yes... 'modren'. I think 'modern' sounds odd... I do that to a few other words, but I'm not really aware of it."  
  
She smiled at him as she walked out the door. She spoke to herself as she left the building and started walking home.  
  
"He's a nice guy... I can't believe he's only fifteen, though. He's odd... I wonder if he has many friends? Still... I might be dead if it wasn't for him. I guess I'll meet him at the park on Thursday..."  
  
The rain had stopped. The clouds were parting to show a full moon. In time, she reached her doorstep. She didn't know what she was going to say. The skirt swished around her legs as she took a deep breath and pushed open the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, 10:15 PM, Saffron City, East Side, 4556 DEC Street  
  
"AGAMMAEON LINDSEY SLATER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
She steeled herself against the shouts of her parents. Oh boy, she thought, utter hell, as I predicted. She felt the arms of her mother and father wrap around her. The eyes of her few friends watched her closely. She sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds before speaking...  
  
"Mod... Dad... I'm fine. Really."  
  
Both of her parents spoke out at the same time.  
  
"What have you been doing? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where have you been?"  
  
"I tripped into a rain puddle, so I had to buy myself some new clothes, and I was held up by Saffron police for questioning on something that happened in the area. Honestly."  
  
She looked at her parents, smiling faintly. Her mother was a tall, this woman, with shining black hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her dark brown slacks and blue shirt almost seemed baggy on her light frame. Her father was a short man, no more than five feet tall, still wearing the black pants and white shirt with a blue tie that he wore to work on this Tuesday. She smiled again.  
  
"So, where are the gifts?"  
  
Her mother spoke to her.  
  
"Well, hun, they're on the table in the dining room... come on, let's have a look..."  
  
She walked into the room and giggled. There was a small stack of wrapped boxes on the table, gifts from her friends and family. She looked at them and tried to guess who got what without looking at the labels on the packages.  
  
"Hrm... The gold one is Amanda's, the blue one is Jesseye's, the diamond-shaped one is Devin's, the one covered with Pokemon magazine pages is Luke's, and the ones in silver are from Mom and Dad. Right?"  
  
Her friends and parents laughed and smiled. She laughed with them, smiling, taking Amanda's gift carefully. Her gentle hands and short fingernails carefully picked apart the wrapping, leaving it intact. She opened the box inside and pulled out a vest. It was a deep, coniferous green, with many pockets. She slipped it on over the shirt she wore and buckled the heavy plastic clasps. She ran a fingernail over the material, and it made a soft grinding sound. Amanda looked at her, smiling. The short, thin girl was always bubbling with energy. She could never hold still and always won any kind of running event. Agammaeon thanked her softly, keeping the vest on but setting aside the packaging. She took Jesseye's package next. She opened it to find a great backpack filled with potion bottles and anti-effect serums. The backpack was a four-point buckle, meant to stay on even if you were airlifted by a single strap. The super-tough plastic and denim composite slipped on over the vest, as she did the four buckles into the central plastic piece, held to the backpack by two strips of fabric that went around her sides. She smiled and thanked Jesseye. The tall, lanky girl mumbled something along the lines of "no problem". You could never get her to speak clearly, but she was a nice person. She took Luke's packages next. The picture on the top was a cutout ad for the Kanto League, a photo of a Hitmontop and an Umbreon battling. She took off the box to find a 20-dollar gift card useable at any Poke Mart, as well as a set of lock-on traction pads for her shoes. They were metal plates with three diamond-shaped rivets on the bottom, surrounded by nine smaller ones, and so forth. She places them on over her shoes, setting the complicated buckle system correctly.  
  
"It looks like you guys are expecting me to do a lot more than being a Pokemon Trainer! I don't think I could climb mountains or brave ice caps..."  
  
Her friends laughed. Amanda spoke up quickly.  
  
"Hey, you never know what's going to happen, right? You've got to be prepared for anything!"  
  
Devin then spoke, sounding hopeful.  
  
"C'mon, Gamma, open mine! C'mon, please?"  
  
She started to open it. Her cousin Devin was always a bit odd, but his intentions were good, and she was wondering what came inside this package. She opened the 20-sided box carefully, revealing what appeared to be a foot-tall package, with an imbedded handle in one side, a button next to it, and one side with six glossy panels arranged around a center, crystal like one.  
  
"Um... it's... nice... what exactly is it?"  
  
"Well, press the button, silly!"  
  
She held onto the handle and pressed the button. The center, crystal panel slowly eased out, revealing a six-sided metallic-grey tube. The mirror sections spidered around it in an arc. The bottom half became a dish, with cradles for six Poke Ball-shaped objects. Thick wires were layered on the inside of it, as X-frames crossed out to cover the exposed, opened seams between the sides.  
  
"Uh... I'm thinking..."  
  
Devin took a flashlight from his pocket and shined it onto the mirrors. Beams of light hit the mirrors and reflected into the central tower, beginning to glow slightly. A meter on the bottom half slowly rose to the %33 mark.  
  
"It's a traveling Pokemon LifeForce machine, right?"  
  
"Right! It'll charge one Pokemon in ball in five minutes at full light, and six in half an hour. It'll even work with firelight and starlight. It cost my folks and me a bundle.. I hope you like it."  
  
"Of course I like it! This'll be soooo useful! Thank you!"  
  
She pressed the button again, watching it magically fold, then set it in one of the compartments of her backpack. She then took the package from her parents. She carefully opened it, revealing two Poke Balls.  
  
"Ooooh... can we go outside and open them?"  
  
Her mother spoke.  
  
"Yes, I suppose... let's turn on the back porch lights and look at them."  
  
Everybody walked outside. Agammaeon held both of the Poke Balls carefully. She knew how to release them; she had trained with other Trainer's Pokemon at the League Gym, where they taught after-school courses on Fridays. She pressed the button on the first ball, and then held it out. Red light sprang forth, the technological deep wizardry and voodoo working in wonder. The light formed a Pokemon, who then became solid... Geodude. It grumbled, a low, rocky sound, ambling over to her and stretching, under- used muscles flexing under its rocky carapace. She reached down and gently touched it, never having touched a Rock Pokemon before. Its shell was tough, rounded and rugged, and rough to the touch. She then released her next Pokemon, pointing the ball out. A flash of red light, and it revealed an Abra. It shook its head and made a low whistle, blinking its thin eyes. It walked over to Agammaeon too, thumping her leg gently with its long tail. She smiled at and sat down next to her Pokemon, picking up the Abra and setting it in her lap. It whistled as she scratched it gently.  
  
"They're Pokemon from the Shelter... they're quite powerful. I've got some papers on them, if you want..."  
  
She took the papers, looking at them...  
  
ABRA Psychic Omnivore - Meat and Plants  
  
Thunderpunch Iron Tail Focus Punch Confusion Toxic  
  
GEODUDE Rock / Ground Herbivore - Grasses and Mosses  
  
Rock Throw Rollout Rock Blast Flamethrower  
  
"Thank you so much, Mum, Dad. They're great Pokemon... I can't wait to start my journey with them."  
  
"You're welcome, dear... oh, my, look at the time. Ten forty-five. Me and your father should be getting to bed... you lot should be getting home."  
  
"Yes, ma'am... Thank you for inviting us... See you on TV, Gamma!... I hope your journey goes well!"  
  
She smiled, placing the Abra down. She stood up, brushing herself from the wet grass, walking to her mother.  
  
"Mum, they look a little hungry... do we have any food for them?"  
  
"We bought some in advance... there's a mixture for the Abra consisting of raw hamburger and lettuce, and there's a plant mixture for the Geodude. It's in the fridge. The Geodude usually licks the dew off of rocks in the early morning. It doesn't need it's own water bowl, the Shelter said it usually sticks it's fingers into bowls and licks them."  
  
"Okay, Mum. I'm going to go feed them."  
  
She opened the refrigerator, spotting the two sealed plastic bags. She emptied them both into separate bowls, the differences of the food easily spotted, as the Abra's food had raw hamburger in it. She set the bowls down where her new Pokemon had followed her in. She took another bowl and filled it with water, placing it in-between the two Pokemon. She watched them eat, smiling. Geodude carefully dipped its finger into the bowl and gently licked it, where the Abra lapped at the surface. Geodude licked the bowl gently, scraping away the vegetable paste, where the Abra scooped up its food with its hands. Within a few minutes, they yawned and curled up. Agammaeon recalled them into their respective Poke Balls, and then yawned herself.  
  
Eleven.  
  
Sleepy-tired sleepy-tired... She crawled downstairs, where her bedroom was. A gigantic PC loomed in one corner, a pile of dirty clothes in the other. Pokemon posters dotted the walls. Her circle-shaped waterbed was in another corner, with a red and white quilt on it with a Poke Ball motif her mother made for her when she was younger. She yawned; making sure her door was locked then started taking off her clothes. She sat on the edge of her wooden bed frame in her underclothes, yawning. She carefully placed her Poke Balls on a shelf of her bed, admiring their polished plastic gleam. Today was a odd day... she couldn't wait to see that Magnet guy again... something about him drew her to him... She yawned as she lay back on her bed, the water sloshing comfortably. She drew the quilt around her, putting her head on the thick pillow. Within minutes, she was asleep, dreams of being a Pokemon Trainer floating through her mind... 


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, 11:30 PM, Saffron City, East Side  
  
He walked through the dark alleyways, fearing nothing. A gust of wind tossed his trenchcoat around, as he headed for the dumpster behind the electronics store. Magnet dropped his sack near the dumpster and crawled inside, digging amongst the refuse. He smiled as he pulled up a hunk of green plastic. He stuffed it in the bag and bent over just as a bullet smashed into the brick wall behind him.  
  
"Oh, hello. Was it, David?"  
  
"Shut your trap, shit-bag. Who the hell do ya think ya messing with, anyway?"  
  
Magnet sighed, and dropped a set of wires in his sack.  
  
"I'm messing with what appears to be a teen loaded on drugs and his own ego. Please go back under your rock and die."  
  
David pointed his handgun at Magnet. Magnet examined the gun. It was a nine-round revolver with red and green laser sights above and below the barrel. Both sighs were pointing at where his heart should have been.  
  
"I advise you to put the gun down."  
  
"Yeah, well, fuck you, man."  
  
David pulled the trigger on the handgun. Another bullet left the barrel to impact the brick behind where Magnet was. He was instantly on the first level of the fire escape across the alley.  
  
"Nice shot, jackass. You should try an assault rifle."  
  
"Goddammit! Stay in one spot, fucker!"  
  
Another bullet, and Magnet was clinging to a windowsill above the dumpster. He grinned, unnaturally white teeth gleaming.  
  
"Care to try again?"  
  
David let loose a stream of curses as he fired repeatedly, missing every time. Magnet moved with every shot, bullets missing their targets by several feet. Six shots and the gun was empty. He tossed it at Magnet and missed.  
  
"Damn you, mothafucka! C'mere and let me knock yer fuckin' lights out!"  
  
David rushed Magnet, fists flailing. Magnet expertly caught a fist, then grabbed the offending arm with his other hand, and twisted to raise David off the ground and smack him into the side of the dumpster. David rose, cursing again, as Magnet this time caught both fists. He placed a foot on David's chest and rolled backward, placing another foot on him. He pushed David off, sending him a good five feet in the air, landing next to his gun. He quickly grabbed it, reloading it with nine bullets and firing at Magnet again. He sidestepped it at he pulled out his own gun. It was snow white, a type of submachine gun pistol. The barrel on it was incredibly narrow, not more than an eighth of an inch wide.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you're going to kill with that?"  
  
"Not kill, child."  
  
He thumbed a dial on the side. A set of LEDs went from blue to green- blue.  
  
"Put your weapon down, David."  
  
"Hell no, muth - AAARGH!"  
  
Magnet had pulled the trigger. Three needles protruded from David's middle knuckle on the hand that was holding the gun. In three seconds, it started to twitch. In the next second, David dropped his gun and held his hand in pain.  
  
"Electrotoxins. Your hand has been disabled as poisons jam the connection between your muscles and nerves."  
  
David reached for the gun with his other hand but got four more needles in the back of his fingers.  
  
"It will wear off in about forty-five minutes."  
  
David screamed and rushed Magnet. More than twenty needles protruded from his feet, legs, knees and hips. He fell to the ground, legs twitching crazily.  
  
"You... cocksucking... BASTARD!"  
  
Magnet picked up his sack of garbage, and then went around to the front of the store. David heard glass shatter and an alarm go off. Magnet came back to the alley with a satellite dish and some wires.  
  
"I wonder what the charge for robbery is around here? Oh, by the way, you won't be able to frame me on anything."  
  
He twisted the dial on the gun again, the LEDs going a shiny white.  
  
"I'd say you've been following me for about an hour, yes? Right. Have fun."  
  
Magnet shot a needle into David's head. It did not penetrate his skull, but entered his bloodstream so that electrotoxins could 'short out' parts of his short- and long-term memory.  
  
"Happy days in jail, friend. Oh, and leave Agammaeon the hell alone, okay? Good night."  
  
He crossed the street and disappeared down a corner, pocketing the gun in his trenchcoat, sack over his shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, 12:34 PM, Saffron City, East Side, The Incredible Refrigerator  
  
Agammaeon carefully finished her salad. It was a bit different from the last one she ate, her cucumbers were deep-fried in a spicy batter and there was an odd substitute of melted string cheese and pizza sauce as dressing. She stood up, long black sleeves with a lightning motif clinging to her arms.She dumped her tray carefully, walking outside to look at the sign. The horrendus pink and green sign read "The Incredible Refrigerator", carefully hiding what she thought was one of the best food spots in town. It was a well known fact to the patrons that the man who ran it, Mike "Incredible" White, wasn't quite right in the head. Only his family staffed the resturant, and they were all aboard his train of thought for the long ride. As a result of the lack of common sense, ingredients were often substuited or "improved on" at random. Luckily, they understood the word "vegetarian" very well.  
  
"Might not see this place for a while... so long, Fridge."  
  
She walked away, Pokeballs clicking together on her belt as she walked. She stood out, dressed all in black with lightning patters, long sleeves and baggy pants, hiding all the bruises she received a few days ago. It was Thursday, time to meet the oddly compelling man who referred to himself as "Magnet". She thought about him as she walked to the park, feeling a little odd. He seemed to be controlling her, in a way. She guessed he owed him at least this much, to talk to him in the park. She carefully thought about the fight between her and the gang members, suddenly remembering. He had a cut on his hand. She thought he could take care of himself, but it was a deep cut, between his second and third fingers. He didn't seem to care, though. Strange.  
  
"I think he could take care of himself, even if he is only fifteen."  
  
She thought again. Wind whipped through the canyons of the city, tossing some of her hair into her eyes. She slid the ice-blue strands behind her ear. He couldn't really be fifteen, could he? He was six and a half feet tall, at the least. His chest was broad, his arms were thick with a moderate amount of muscle. His voice was deep, he looked and acted like he was twice his age. Strange.  
  
She found herself at the entrance to Saffron Park. It took up 64 square blocks of space and was home to the town's Pokemon Gym. She would return here soon, ready to challenge Sabrina. As she walked closer to the gym, she saw a crowd. And there was one person in it, taller than all the others... She ran to the crowd, reaching it in a few minutes.  
  
"Wow, you must be an ace Trainer!"  
  
"You totally stomped on Sabrina!"  
  
"She looked so angry... ooh, she's mad with you!"  
  
Agammaeon heard all the remarks as she slowly slid through the crowd. Eventually, she came up against a human wall. Six and a half feet tall, covered in blue and red patterns that hurt the eyes wrist to ankle to neck, ear-length hair, and seventeen Badges that glittered in the sun.  
  
"Hello, Agammaeon. I take it you can understand what's happened?"  
  
She looked up. Mirrored sunglasses and a soft smile.  
  
"Hello, Magnet. Yes, I can. You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Right. This way."  
  
She followed Magnet as he slid through the crowd, not a word was spoken as the trainer carefully steeped through. She could feel it, an aura that said, "I've had my glory, now let's get back to business." She walked alongside him for a few minutes before he spoke.  
  
"I understand that you are leaving Sunday. Do you mind if I follow you?"  
  
She blinked once. Straightforward. She was caught off balance.  
  
"Well, uh, I don't, um, really know..."  
  
"Do you think I would hurt you? It's tough out there for a rookie Trainer. You could be caught without Pokemon ready to fight by something far more powerful than you. It's best to travel in groups."  
  
She remembered a news report she had heard earlier, a savage Nidoking killed some hotshot who thought Victory Road was a good place to start training.  
  
"I-I-I guess you're right. Maybe you could come with me..."  
  
"Really? I'm honored to be invited to come along with you."  
  
She smiled at him. Something itched in the back of her mind, but she didn't care.  
  
"Do you have all your stuff with you, Agammaeon?"  
  
She did, she knew. Just today she had bought the custom Pokegear that her parents had wanted her to have for her trip.  
  
"Yes, I do, but... we arn't leaving now, are we?"  
  
"Of course not... just checking."  
  
They continues walking. Agammaeon kept trying to ask him questions about himself, but he either swiftly changed the question to reflect on her or ignored it. She continued trying.  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
She winced. Her vision went white. She had a flash of blue and a few bubbles float in front of her in the split second that she couldn't see.  
  
"No famliy that I know of. Mum and Dad died in the Magnet Train crash five years ago."  
  
She blinked. Why did she have to pry? She knew that hurt...  
  
"I'm really sorry... I suppose you live by yourself."  
  
"Yes, I do... oh, dear. One o' clock. I have some work to do... see you here on Sunday, Agammaeon?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
She watched him walk off, sighing inwardly. He was so many unanswered questions... could she really go on her quest for power in the world of Pokemon with this guy, a friendly shadow? 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday, 9:21 AM, Saffron City, Saffron Park  
  
"Ahh! I overslept! Ohcrapohcrapohcrap..."  
  
Agammaeon had managed to oversleep. A brief power outage had disrupted her alarm clock, and now she was afraid she would be late to meet Magnet and leave the city. She dashed through a shower, putting on the long skirt and shirt that Missy had gave her. She loaded the pockets with her equipment, hefting her bag onto her back. Dashing up the stairs, she almost overran the dining room table where her parents were eating. Her father spoke up.  
  
"Agammaeon, what are you running for? Relax..."  
  
"Sorry, Daddy... I'm going to be late..."  
  
"Oh... you're leaving today. Stickler for schedules, aren't you?"  
  
Her mother spoke next.  
  
"Well, you're leaving... better give you this."  
  
She pulled out a crumpled wad of cash. Agammaeon counted through it.  
  
"Two hundred dollars... thanks, Mom."  
  
"Month's allowance in advance. Put some in the bank and save up, okay? And don't forget something to eat. Take some apples."  
  
Agammaeon loaded up on one of her favorite fruits, hurriedly kissed her parents, and dashed out the door. The longest sprint she ever took carried her to the gates of Saffron Park, where she rested on a bench.  
  
"Oww... my legs. I should stretch before running like that..."  
  
She carefully ate one of her apples, enjoying the sweet taste of it. She properly disposed it in a Compost Can as she walked into the park. She marveled at how ecological the world was trying to be. Ten years ago, the grass was sprayed with toxic fertilizer. Now, every winter, clippings from the grass were mixed with trash. The compost was treated and used as liquid fertilizer, making the grasses hardy and green. She looked around the main paths of the park, when she was suddenly startled from behind.  
  
"Ready, then?"  
  
She spun around, back stepping as she did so, going defensive. She then dropped her guard as she saw who it was, smiling. Magnet was clad in a deep blue coat, wearing underneath it a shirt and tie, both deep green. Baggy denim jeans were worn solid black, even the stitching. They were studded with silver rivets.  
  
"You scared me... yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Right, then... where are we headed?"  
  
She thought... where did she want to go the most? What town would be exciting filled with fun and adventure? Where could she buy what she needed? Celadon, with its gaming and shopping offered the best travel destination.  
  
"Celadon... yes, Celadon."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
They trooped out the West Gate, passing the guards. Magnet flashed the guards with a pass inside his coat, which Agammaeon couldn't see. They nodded him through as he gestured at her. The guards nodded again, and they passed through the gates.  
  
"How did you get through the gate like that? It usually takes a few minutes for a security check..."  
  
Magnet tapped his chest, smiling. "I have contacts."  
  
"What kinds of contacts?"  
  
He sighed. "Something I'd rather not talk about. I'll tell you that Saffron owes me a big debt... can't say any more."  
  
He retreated into a tower of silence, walking next to her and observing the landscape. Agammaeon felt a little uncomfortable by his presence, and dropped back a few feet. She procured an apple from her pack and offered it to him, which he politely declined with a silent raise of his hand.  
  
... Several hours later...  
  
"That was a lot of walking. Just a few hours more to Celadon, correct?"  
  
Magnet laughed, shaking his head. "You're talking by train or car. Walking takes days, you know. Observe..."  
  
He pulled out a handtop PC, a tool Agammaeon had been dying for since the beta specs for them were revealed 6 days ago. She peered at the screen, looking at a map of the Saffron-Celadon overland route.  
  
"So... we're about a fifth of the way there?"  
  
"Yeah, we are." He stopped by a small lake, looking over it. "This looks like a good place to camp for the night. Can you build a fire?"  
  
She sighed. "I may be a city girl, but I'm not totally clueless. I'll go grab some wood."  
  
"Alright, I'll fetch some food for the Pokemon. What do yours eat?"  
  
She concentrated, drawing up the facts in a few minutes. "Abra is omnivorous while Geodude is a herbivore. I've got containers for their food."  
  
"Okay, meet you here in about 20 minutes."  
  
He released his Raichu and another Pokemon of his he had not seen, a large, yet calm looking Kabutops. She gasped in awe at the rocky sheen and dangerous, ripping claws of the fossil Pokemon.  
  
"How did you get one of those?! They're so rare... they're supposed to be extinct!"  
  
He gently rubbed the Pokemon's flat head, making it twitch is annoyance, drawing in a long, raspy breath. "I worked with a breeding corporation for a while... in exchange for some eggs and a off-color Ivysaur to sample, they gave me an egg containing a Kabuto. Careful raising brings up one of these..."  
  
Hr then walked into the forest, Pokemon following him. She went to gather fuel for a fire, hearing cries from his Pokemon, and Magnet himself, as they searched for food. Within a half hour, a fire was burning quietly, eight Pokemon and two humans eating and conversing. She saw several more of his Pokemon, a large Hitmonlee that folded it's legs to eat leaves off of a berry tree, a powerful Exploud that crunched on bark and decomposing leaves, an Alakazam that meditated as it slowly ate rare plant roots, and an Umbreon that ate several small mice it had killed. The Raichu was sharing with Magnet, a diet composed of berries and several foods he had produced from his coat. Kabutops, however, had gone hunting and had prepared several fish, dicing them on the rocky shore, carrying them over on a slab and stabbing them with it's scythe claws, popping them into it's thin mouth. Magnet quietly conversed with Agammaeon about her life. When she tired of talking to him, he diverted his attention and started to sing to himself, an incomprehensible song that she could barely listen to, as he sang so low. Within another half hour, they were ready to sleep.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright, Magnet?"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Magnet had taken a cross-legged position with his Alakazam, having recalled all his other Pokemon. They sat on a large rock slab jutting into the lake. A cold wind kicked up, making Agammaeon shiver.  
  
"Alright... as long as you're okay. Good night, Magnet."  
  
"Good night, Agammaeon. We wake early to depart for Celadon."  
  
She petted her Pokemon before recalling them, climbing into her sleeping bag. She was amazed at how tired she was. She quickly displaced the image of Magnet floating on the slab with his Alakazam as an illusion brought about by sleep. As she drifted off, one of her last thoughts was that he was only human, right? 


	8. Chapter 8

Monday, 6:43 AM, Saffron-Celadon Route  
  
"Wake up... wake up..."  
  
Agammaeon opened her eyes groggily. "What time is it?", she asked, blinking. Magnet placed a digital watch in front of her.  
  
"Six fourty-three twenty one point oh three five... now!"  
  
"Do we have to leave this early..."  
  
"If you want to get to Celadon quicker."  
  
She arose, notcing everything was packed except for her sleeping bag. She rolled it and placed it in her pack. Streching, she reached over her shoulder and into her bag for an apple, munching it thoughtfully.  
  
"So, Magnet, are we ready?"  
  
"Yes, come on..."  
  
He had already started walking. She jogged to meet his side, still tired. Peering through the fog, she could cee the path and a small sigh that read "Celadon Border: 19.4 Miles".  
  
"Is it really almost 20 miles?"  
  
"No, silly, it's only 19.4, can't you read the sign?"  
  
"Hat. Hat. Hat." She gave her irritated fake laugh, sighing. "It's too early..."  
  
~~~Several miles later~~~  
  
"It's almost one, can't we rest?"  
  
"If you insist... haven't you ever walked cross country?"  
  
"No, I havent. I've stayed in the cities all my life."  
  
They walked for a few more minutes until they found a small stream. They refilled their water containers, as Agammaeon gently sat down on a mossy rock, took off her shoe and rubbed her aching foot.  
  
"Owww... I've never hu-"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
He raised his fingers in a sign for silence, raising his head, looking over the area. Agammaeon stayed quiet, feeling a chill rising up her spine... a dangerous, deadly sheet of ice. She felt she would die. Some brush to her left made a rustling sound. Magnet's head turned swiftly in that direction, glasses reflecting sunlight. He spider-crawled on all four limbs to crouch in fromt of her, watching. She drew a rattling breath, and her teeth clicked. Once. Suddenly, a massive Pokemon sprang from the brush!  
  
"GrrraannGGGHHH!"  
  
"Shit, Nidoking!"  
  
The massive Pokemon was almost seven feet tall. Purple horns were crusted with a sticky, yellow goo, the creature's mouth opened to reveal rows of fangs. A chest carapace gleamed green and silver in the light as massive purple limbs flexed and sprung out, launching the Nidoking into the air. Magnet reached into his coat and pulled out what appeared to be a white handgun of some sort. Agammaeon, frozen in fear, could not move, sure that Magnet couldn't possibly defeat a Nidoking. They were bloodthirsty as untrained Pokemon, killing anything edible in their terratory which appeard to be anything with eyes and at least two limbs. The Pokemon landed in frond of Magnet, slashing at him with his sharp, cone-shaped claws. He grabbed the arm, grunting slightly as a claw grazed his arm. He raised his gun, firing at the Nidoking's burly, thick neck. Agammeon saw needles dig into the neck of the creature.  
  
"GurrAHHHurrgh!"  
  
"Agammaeon! RUN! Just run!"  
  
She quickly slipped her shoe back on, dashing to the edge of the clearing. But, a morbid curiousity seized her at the edge.  
  
Magnet is human.  
  
A human cannot possibly grab a Nidoking's arm, especially a wild one.  
  
Therefore, Magnet is -not- human.  
  
She crouched behind a rock, facinated as the two dance. She gasped as the Nidoking landed a powerful blow. It whipped it's tail at Magnet, digging a massive spike into and through his shoulder. Acidic poisons seeped from the tip endering the shoulder. He staggered, but switched gun arms and calmly held the trigger down for at least 10 seconds. The beast's chest, arms, neck and head were laden with steel needles. It staggered and Magnet ripped it's spike out of his shoulder after replacing the weapon into his coat. However, it made one last attempt. It staggered forward, knocking Magnet's glasses off. He backstepped, and looked at Agammaeon.  
  
"We must move, and quickly... this Pokemon will awake in a few hours, and we need to be well away from it."  
  
"But.. your should... your eyes."  
  
His eyes scared her more than the Pokemon did. Deep blue pupils seemed to be the only discernable peature... the rest of his eyes would shift patterns at will, like a never ending soom on a greyscale fractal. He looked directly into her eyes, making her shift her gaze.  
  
"Due to a lack of poison immunity, I'd like to start regeneration... and we need to move!"  
  
He winced, holding his shoulder. Agammaeon looked at it, seeing a mass of muscle and blood. She thought she could see bone, but it was the wrong color... wasn't it?  
  
"I...Y...Do you need any help?"  
  
"Just keep up with me..."  
  
He started half-running, although his speed was so great Agammaeon had to almost do a full run to keep up with him. Within twenty minutes they had reached another small stream.  
  
"Ahhh... damn him."  
  
He began to slide his jacket off. The shirt underneath was stained dark with blood. He ripped it off, revealing his wound. It had taken a yellow tint now, but this isn't what Agammaeon noticed.  
  
"Your back... y-y-your neck..."  
  
He scooped some water into his wound. As he bend over, she could seeee his back clearly. It was covered with a complex pattern of symbols, glowing faintly. They reached all down his lower back, up his neck, on his shoulders and over his arms, terminating at his wrist. He winced as water passed through the wound, but it seemed to cleanse it. He took a lotus position by the stream, holding his shoulder.  
  
"W...what are you?"  
  
The markings on his back began to glow. They fliied the surrounding air with a deep purple and blue glow, as her attention drew to his wound. IT was closing, so quickly she could barely notice. By this time the glow had dimmed, and he fell backwards, breating lightly. The markings continued over his chest. covering his muscles with traced patterns.  
  
"I am a meta-level between human and Pokemon, an experiment for our military.DNA was mixed and matched between 20 species of Pokemon and a human child to create... me. Epsilon Number Six. I will tell you more, but I must rest."  
  
He fell asleep almost instantly. Agammaeon tried to back away from him, but she felt a tug in her mind, seeming to say "He saved your life... show some courtsey!" She reluctantly walked back, sat as far away from him as she would allow herself, and waited... 


	9. Chapter 9

Monday, 12:14 PM, Saffron-Celadon Route  
  
Agammaeon had fallen asleep. She slowly awoke, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Why am I bouncing... why is the wind blowing? Where's... I've gotta go see if he's alright!"  
  
She opened her eyes and stifled a gasp. She was strapped to Magnet via her backpack; he had wrapped the straps around both of them. He was running at a full sprint. Wooded areas sped past them as he dashed. Agammaeon looked backward, noticing her hair was trailing behind them, and he was kicking up massive dust clouds and piles of dirt. She looked back to Magnet.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I've been requested... you're to come along. We're heading for Mount Moon."  
  
"But... but... Mount Moon is a radioactive waste dump! Everybody knows it was terraformed into one after the nuclear grenade testing there a year ago! Nothing lives there! We can't survive!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing..."  
  
"But...  
  
Her protests fell on silent ears. After a few hours, she became very tired. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head rested on his shoulder, breathing gently on his neck. Magnet shivered, pushing the thought out of his mind.  
  
---12 to 16 hours later---  
  
The last time she fell asleep and woke up, she was on the ground at a hastily made camp. Magnet was quickly dropping into a lotus position. His weapon had been modified and mounted on a tripod. She arose, walking to him.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know... good enough of a place to rest. We run for 20 hours and rest for 4."  
  
"How can you do that? You need to sleep..."  
  
"I can't sleep, only fall into a trance."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She reached out to touch him, not even noticing herself. She touched his clean shoulder before she regained control and flinched backward, as he did.  
  
"Don't do that..."  
  
"Sorry... didn't notice myself. But... why can't you be touched?"  
  
"I've never been touched by a human..."  
  
She crawled forward, reaching to touch him again. Her fingers brushed his shoulder, making him shiver and pull away again.  
  
"I said don't!"  
  
He turned away from her, instantly dropping into a trance. She looked at her own fingers, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Am I even acting under my own will? What's going on?"  
  
She sat watching him until she fell asleep herself, curling into a ball on the hard ground. When she awoke, they were running again, though there was now a large strip of fabric covering Magnet's neck, ripped from the ruined section of his shirt. She fell back asleep, having hardly slept the night before. She awoke after a ten-hour nap, yawning.  
  
"Magnet, where are we?"  
  
"Mount Moon border."  
  
She gasped, looking at the fence. Mount Moon was once a dormant volcano, Mount Matter. About the year 1964, a giant meteor struck it, shooting Moon Stones everywhere. A year ago, 2019, a nuclear test reawakened the dormant volcano. The top was capped with 20 feet of solid titanium-diamond alloy, pipes leading down to the Plutonium-Lunaium Recycling Facility. While it supplied power for all of the Kanto and Johto regions, as well as sections of Lower Iwato, it was a ticking bomb. A small malfunction could flood an area from Viridian City to Cinnabar Island with dangerous Plutonium-Lunaium gas compounds, wasting the land in nuclear fire and deadly radioactive ball plasma formed from simple compounds in the earth.  
  
"Oh my God, we're going in there?!"  
  
"Yes. Silence, I mist concentrate."  
  
She meekly submitted to his will, although there was nothing he could have done to prevent her from wrapping her arms around his chest and whimpering softly, fearing for her life. He bowed his head, his back and chest growing hot, a form of slivery, liquid material forming from his balled fists around them. He formed three layers of form before changing his task. As he did, the forms clung to him, enveloping her. She could breath through it, but it covered her eyes, plunging her into darkness. She could feel something on the edges of her perception, an almost blue feeling, tranquility and competition, followed by a wave of purple, focus, malleability and a deadly, razor-sharp edge.  
  
"Hold tight."  
  
She felt gravity drop out from under her. They accelerated upward, then forward. Soon, they had plunged into a sealed crater. A hidden door quickly opened and closed, then another, locking in the gasses. She felt an intense heat penetrate her bones, making her sick to her stomach. A silent scream echoed in her mind, she felt like she was being dipped in acid and dismembered at the same time. She clung to him as she fell unconscious, wondering if she was dying in a corner of her mind. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, approx. 6:00 PM, Mount Matter Research Facility  
  
Agammaeon opened her eyes. She was kneeling on the floor, eyes shut, knees wobbly. She slowly opened them and rose, looking for Magnet.  
  
"Oooh... my head... Magnet? Magnet?"  
  
"I'm over here."  
  
She blinked, turning her head. He looked very different. Bracers were at his wrists as he prepared weapons, loading assault shotgun clips and checking broadsword blades. His glasses were off now, eyes casting a dim radiance as they shifted, infinite movement across a finite space. Agammaeon's knees buckled, and she fell to the cold metal grid of the floor. At least, she would have, if Magnet had not caught her.  
  
"You're going to need this..."  
  
He pulled out a long hypodermic needle. Her eyes widened as he aimed for her neck, sliding it in and injecting a bluish fluid into her bloodstream. She shook violently, and her eyes fluttered. Standing up, she looked at him.  
  
"What was that? I feel heavy..."  
  
"It's anti-psychic ripple effect serum. I had to warp our current dimension to generate the radiation shield... Basically, I'm pulling all of you to the current plane of reality."  
  
"But I feel so heavy..."  
  
"It'll wear off in a few minutes as you return to a 'normal' stability and gravity re-rearranges itself for you."  
  
He turned to finish loading his weapons, linking shotgun, submachine needler and twin swords to his wrists and bracers with glowing chain, They then folded up against his arms, freeing his hands. She looked around the room, and looked at a particular wall section in horror.  
  
"Holy shit! Did you kill hi... he... it?!"  
  
The sex of the being was indeterminate. It lay slumped against the wall, leaking deep purple fluids. One arm melded into some sort of cannon, the other was long and ended in sickly grey claws that glinted in the sharp fluorescent light. The creature's chest was full of holes, and so was the wall a foot above it where it was apparently shot. The holes were three inches wide and got progressively narrower, and they were at least a foot deep.  
  
"What kind of weapon can do that?"  
  
"Simple, if you've got the military backing: Gaussian Tactical Assault Shotgun."  
  
"You mean... it uses magnetic-"  
  
"Yes, magnetic charges propel zinc-iron-titanium shot upwards of a mile with very little loss of accuracy due to incredible charge power. Sixty pellets to a shot, 12 shots to a clip, 1 clip a barrel, 2 clips a shotgun. It's almost a rail gun."  
  
"Cripes... what the hell was that thing, anyway?"  
  
"Escaped experiment... something like me. But it's been twisted, batches of project MPM-Eta were never supposed to have mechanical enhancements... Someone's been screwing with the system. Scans show evidence that all staff are dead."  
  
"Why are we here, then? I don't want to see any of those... things! Much less you killing anything! Please, Magnet, take me out of here... I don't want to be here!"  
  
"You've seen too much! If you're not with me, you'll be tracked down and killed! Now, come on!"  
  
He grabbed her hand, dragging her. After a few seconds, she followed him herself, though she only walked. Magnet hovered above the ground, looking at every piece of the hallways and corridors they crossed. He held the shotgun in one hand and the broadsword in the other. The swords were unique, covered with etchings and motifs. Agammaeon ventured to ask about them.  
  
"They're powered blades linked to my system. I can store power in them to attack with... it usually ends up being ball lightning or telekinetic force." After he explained, he fell silent, watching the halls until they came to a door.  
  
"Holy hell..."  
  
Magnet swore as Agammaeon's mouth stood agape. Dead guards littered an area, as numerous as the larger chunks of debris. Their armor plating had not been enough to protect these troops from whatever was in the area; they were either charred, crystallized or electrocuted. Agammaeon pried a small pair of handguns from two of the guards and loaded some of her skirt pockets with clips of ammunition.  
  
"Smart move. We're going to be tracking this beast."  
  
"What the fuck is WRONG with you, Magnet?! Do you have a deathwish?! That thing KILLED all these guards, whatever it was! It's not human, and it's most definitely not stronger than you!"  
  
He turned to look at her. Eyes sharper than the blades he carried, he pointed three fingers at the corridor behind her. She reflexively dodges, but nothing was aimed at her. The corridor's metal floorings and beams twisted and stretched, as the hall constricted on itself. It curled inward, eight metal beams positioned on each wall and corner forming a tight corkscrew.  
  
"You'd be surprised... I am skilled enough to kill whatever killed these guards, and to protect you. Now, come on!"  
  
He dashed down the hallway, through the debris and into the corridor that the beast rampaged through. Agammaeon followed him, looking at the walls... pockmarks, scouring and blast craters littered the whole hallway. She was moving at half speed to maneuver over all the pits in the floor.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
He halted in front of a hole in a wall. A sign next to it read "MP-Mu 317: Combat Scizor".  
  
"Scizor? That's what killed those guards?"  
  
"More than that. Luckily, it's not around here... let's go."  
  
He entered the ruined room, looking around. Ruined vital monitors and caging littered the room... until Magnet telekinetically shoved it all aside. He strode into the room, looking around.  
  
"Looks like he was a vicious little bastard. Floor's half melted, there are sharp points and gouge marks everywhere..."  
  
"Yeah, a real mean one..."  
  
Agammaeon could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She spoke very softly to Magnet, reaching for the pistols she had.  
  
"Magnet... t-t-there's something behind us."  
  
"No there's not, I would ha- SHIT!"  
  
Magnet telekinetically shoved her sideways across the room and turned. As she flew backwards, she saw what it was. A Scizor, looking even more vicious than its normal counterpart. It opened its clamping pincers, revealing twin muzzles. Streams of purple fire erupted from them, speeding to impact Magnet. His coat protected him, along with a bubble that he made to defend himself. The flame rolled over him, hitting the debris in front of the wrecked doorway. They fused, becoming a wall of molten slag. The Scizor closed its pincers, three tentacles springing from each wrist. They were sharp, barbed and flexible, sparking electricity everywhere. Magnet turned back around, raising his shotgun and firing. Shrapnel impacted the beast but bounced off. As it raised its pincers again, Magnet fired, scoring a hit on one of its eyes.  
  
"Damn, he's tough! Don't fire on it, you'll only make it mad!"  
  
The beast screamed, pincers opening and spraying flame everywhere. Agammaeon took cover behind what appeared to be a broken piece of an observation bubble. It was the only thing in the room that looked to be unmelted. Flames reflected off the thing, and she felt a wash of heat. Magnet engaged in melee with the beast. Tentacles ineffectively stung against Magnet's coat as he used his sword to slice through the creature's hide, purple and blue flashes showing from the melee. In a few minutes, the creature was exhausted, collapsing into a ball, defeated. Magnet shot and hacked through the slag wall, herding Agammaeon through.  
  
"W-w-w-w-what's going on, Magnet? Why is this happening? What's going on? I'm afraid..."  
  
"Honestly, I am too. Someone has our commander's access chip, and his voice, and his fingerprint... someone has been setting creatures loose. It's obviously an imperfect match, because there aren't any rocket- launching Steelixes around... nor any psychometabolic Alakazams, acidic Venusaur... but someone's released a few of these, and they've got to do it from the Control Core. Let's go."  
  
Agammaeon sighed, knowing it was suicidal, knowing they're was no way he could get out without him, but a small chance that she would live if she stuck with him. She scratched her arm and winced.  
  
"Ow! Dammit... shrapnel."  
  
"Looks like a bit of that Scizor got you... no worries, just a scratch. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Magnet dashed for a lift, Agammaeon close behind and swearing about how this was a stupid idea. They found a transport that wasn't wrecked, and descended to Mount Matter Control Core Station to find the person behind these attacks... 


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday, approx. 7:00 PM, Mound Matter Research Facility, Lift 13-E er CC  
  
Magnet stood in the center of the lift, reloading his weapons and patching his coat with strips he dug up from the inner pockets. The Scizor's fire was not completely blocked by his shield, and though his coat resisted it, the bottom foot of the fabric was in charred shreds. He sighed, giving up on the lower section and patching the shoulder.  
  
"Magnet, I don't like this at all! That thing could have KILLED you."  
  
"I can take care of both of us, and if we don't find out what's going on a lot more is at risk than you and me."  
  
Very suddenly, the floor dropped.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Agammaeon leaped, grabbing Magnet's leg as he grabbed one of the beams on the wall. The lift was only a floor, and it plummeted thirty feet to crash against the floor. Magnet focused, a floating disc appearing under Agammaeon's feet. It was about as wide as the lift, and he shook her off so he could descend himself. He used his powers to slowly lower the disc, focusing.  
  
"M-m-m-m-maybe this isn't a good idea?"  
  
"I'm going to find whoever did all of this and rip their throat out..."  
  
"Magnet, please, don't!"  
  
She clung to him arm, shaking. Fear was evident in her eyes, as it would be in everyone's. She squeezed his arm, pressing her face into it.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Have a little faith in me... I'll protect you."  
  
Magnet's psychic disc landed, dissipating into the floor. The room was pitch dark, an expansive chamber. Light from the lift cast shadows of workspace terminals and chairs, as Magnet pulled a twin set of visors from his coat. They looked vaguely like goggles for snowboarding or skiing, except for the buttons on the side. He handed one to Agammaeon, slipping it over her head.  
  
"Standard combat visors. Fiddle with the buttons on the corners of the lenses to get thermal and night vision. Left is therm, right is night. Press the button again to turn it off."  
  
He tapped the night vision button on his own set as she activates hers. She could suddenly see a bulky figure standing next to what could have been a Scyther. On the other side of the figure, two large, insectoid forms stood. It was all the detail she could make out when suddenly the visor went pure white, blinding her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't so nice to see you, Project Epsilon."  
  
Magnet deactivated his visor, tapping the button on Agammaeon's visor as well. She could see the figure in the light, now...  
  
"Quiet, Libra. I'm assuming you killed the commanding officer?"  
  
...an almost womanly figure, six feet tall. Her legs were reverse jointed, her boots under her black engineer's pants three-toed. Her arms ended in pincer claws, the ends tipped with chrome spheres. A ropelike tail snuck out of the back of her pants, coiling once around her leg, ending in a long, thin spike...  
  
"Even better! Isn't he charming!"  
  
...that dripped a purple ooze that glowed slightly. The figures next to her were thin, skeletal creatures, arms ending in four digits, one opposable thumb at each side of the hand. They carried longnosed cannons, mounted on their left arms. Their legs were also reverse-jointed, but they carried heavy blades of bone, ending in an elongated, five-toed foot. Their three-jawed mouthparts, extending from the sleek face in six inches of throat, clicked rapidly.  
  
"You bitch! You're going to die!"  
  
Agammaeon quickly noticed what she mistook for a Scyther was a grotesque creation, patched with hoses connecting it's shoulders and wrists to it's torso, wings missing large chunks. The head drew her attention, though... Scyther-like, with the exception of the face. A twisted, gross mockery of a rugged male face, frothing wildly. It leaped forward, but fell back suddenly as the chain on it's neck stopped it, the restraint leading to the hips of this creature called Libra.  
  
"Not today! Get him!"  
  
The skeletal creatures leapt forth, raising their arm cannons, firing at Magnet. Streams of flaming plasma erupted from the tips until Magnet diced the creatures in half with his swords, oozing deep, oil-black fluids from their wounds at the waist. One of them struggled off a last shot, missing Magnet by a mile but impacting Agammaeon's leg.  
  
"... Ah... oh..."  
  
The pain instantly numbed her leg at the knee, plasma melting through the skirt to impact her knee. Her legs buckled, dropping her on the floor, shoulder jarring against a terminal. The pain was almost too much to bear, but she forced her eyes open and reached for the sidearms she took from the fallen troops as Magnet advanced on Libra. She produced a long weapon, pressing the rounded stock to her shoulder. She fired at him, a small rocket leaping from the muzzle. Magnet incinerated the projectile, having stolen a plasma cannon from the dead creatures, firing at Libra. It missed her as she dodges, but it struck the abomination with the human face, incinerating it in a flash. Libra fired again, a rocket clipping Magnet's shoulder. He fired again and again, one shot finally catching her in the tail as she spinned to avoid a former shot. She screamed in rage as the appendage fell off, rushing Magnet, ramming him to the ground. He fell, caught off guard, raising swords to disembowel her. Libra batted them aside, standing over her victim triumphantly.  
  
"Well, Epsilon... I've won. Again. I exiled you from the compound after offering you the position as my guard... perhaps from that point you could have disrupted my trading program, but it's far too late. I'm already trading Crystal technology to the Alpha Beings, and soon they'll decent, and take our puny little planet... you've lost. And I am the ultimate victor, Epsilon!!! A-HAHAHAurk!"  
  
She staggered backward, oozing blood from a small hole in her chest.  
  
"His name is Magnet... bitch."  
  
Agammaeon fired again, missing her by a few inches. She dashed backward, down a small corridor. Before blast doors clicked into place, she could hear Libra scream, "I will win Epsilon, and I will remake you and your wench in MY form! I will win!"  
  
Magnet struggled up, walking to Agammaeon and dropping to his knees next to her, looking at her leg.  
  
"Holy hell..."  
  
Her knee was a pure field of charred black, still smoking. She struggled up, looking at him.  
  
"Magnet... please, help me. Magnet..."  
  
She finally collapsed, falling forward onto Magnet's body. He quickly touched her knee, draining every bit of psychic force into healing her, closing his eyes. The shrapnel wound on her shoulder began to pulse, and he laid his opposite hand there, channeling through there, also. He focuses, eyes shut, only saying one word before collapsing backwards after expending all his energy into healing her.  
  
"Gamma..." 


	12. Chapter 12

Friday, time unknown, Mount Matter Research Facility  
  
Gamma stirred, opening her eyes. The last thing she had seen was Magnet, catching her as the world became a black and red haze. She awoke to yellow fluid, chrome and glass, a mechanical osmotic gill around her mouth. She blinked, the liquid irritating her eyes. She twisted her neck, a few errant strands of her hair floating in front of her vision, green in the liquid. Her hair was longer than it was, and as she traced strands down to her knees, she noticed something else... thin lines tracing up from her knees, up her stomach and chest, down her arms... much like the ones on Magnet.  
  
"Stage Three Repair complete for Project 407-2143 Theta-sign-Gamma! Share and enjoy!"  
  
The liquid slowly drained from the chamber as the glass descended, allowing her to see a very odd area that looked like a horrible love-child of an emergency room, heavy equipment workshop and morgue. Charts hung on all the walls, robotic arms hanging from the ceiling, a harsh grey light illuminating everything.  
  
"Shit... I'm cold."  
  
She looked over herself, noticing three things:  
  
One: She was completely nude. Two: Her skin was very, very blue with thick purple lines crossing it. Three: Ice was forming at her feet.  
  
"I'm really cold... I hope that'll fit me."  
  
She spoke as she turned a corner, finding a deep blue bodysuit. She slipped into it, turning and looking at Magnet in another tank.  
  
"Oh... you look like hell, Magnet... I'm so sorry..."  
  
She looked at the monitors next to his tube. He had no gill like she did, wires jabbing into the psychic circuitry of his skin. Much like her own, she noticed, looking at her hands, thin purple lines running across them.  
  
"He made me like him... I'm so cold..."  
  
She dropped down next to his tank, pressing against it, the scorching heat relieving her freezing skin, making her wince. She fell asleep there, shivering, nightmares crossing her newly reconfigured mind until she awoke once more, still freezing, but this time in a comfortable bed, queen size, deep grey sheets and comforter. She sat up, still in her bodysuit, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
'I'm s-s-so cold... my skin is so cold..."  
  
"And I'm sorry it had to happen, Agammaeon... Gamma."  
  
Magnet had suddenly appeared, sitting next to her on the bed. He was in a bodysuit as well, dark grey like hers. His glasses were still off, revealing the hypnotic depth of his eyes, solid white on black on grey on midnight, ever-changing and softly glowing. He sighed.  
  
"You took a lot of damage... I was so nervous that I accidentally changed the cell structure of the wounded areas, giving you psychic circuitry, a cold affinity and massive regeneration... which identified the rest of your body as foreign and killed it. I hat to put you in a generation tank to heal you... I had to heal myself, after putting every ounce of energy into you..."  
  
"W-w-w-why am I so cold, Magnet? Why?"  
  
"Your brain is still adjusting to your body... brain cells never change. Your body is at about thirty-seven degrees Fahrenheit, which is optimal for your body, but not your nerves. You need a few days to adjust."  
  
"But I feel like I'm in so much pain..."  
  
"I know... I brought it upon you when I accidentally changed you. I'm sorry, but you're like me now. You're no longer human. Your family and friends will not recognize you, only your Pokemon... which I have in safekeeping for a week until you adjust. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
  
She began to cry softly as the words sank in, knowing it was not his fault but still hating him. That bastard Magnet, dragging her here, almost getting her killed, destroying her life... a sob wracked itself out as she covered her face, tears running down her cheek and freezing into thick chunks of ice.  
  
"But I can help you, Gamma..."  
  
He took her hand, wrapping her in a hug. Warmth spread over her body, relieving her, bringing feeling back to her damaged skin. She sobbed into his shoulder, her tears running over the material of his suit. She cried herself to sleep in his arms, the warmth soothing her, calming her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday, time unknown, Mount Matter Project Storage  
  
Gamma had slowly gotten used to her body. Magnet wrapped her in warming embraces when he was in the room, resting from encounters. He told her that the rogue creatures of the facility had to be exterminated, that they were a threat. She numbly accepted this, burrowing as close to him as she could, absorbing his warmth. Magnet said her temperature would slowly rise to peak at about 50 degrees Fahrenheit, but something was stopping it.  
  
"Magnet, what's slowing my progress? You said I should be much warmer by now..."  
  
Magnet sighed, checking her temperature, keeping one arm around her neck to keep her from chilling.  
  
"You've been peaking at 44 with my assistance... I don't know what's stopping you. Let me think."  
  
As he closed his eyes to think, Gamma began thinking herself...  
  
"He's really a good guy."  
"He hurt me, so badly!"  
"He's cute..."  
"I wonder if he likes me?"  
"What made this happen to him?"  
"He's such a caring guy."  
"He almost killed me!"  
"His body is so warm..."  
"I wonder how I'll adapt to him?"  
"He's perfect with Pokemon!"  
"He really must work out..."  
"Why does he act like this?"  
"Why does he change so often?"  
"Who is he working for?"  
"That suit really makes his body stand out..."  
"His skin is so soft..."  
"When will he help me out of here?"  
"What will happen to us?"  
"I think I like him..."  
"I wish he could help me..."  
  
She thought of all the crime in Saffron, and other cities, standing on the brink of possible gang warfare every other year, all the hatred, and she thought of how he could change it.  
  
"He could be a champion."  
"He's a hero..."  
"He could really help Saffron..."  
"Maybe he'll go back with me?"  
  
She sighed, staring at him. He really was good looking in her eyes, the faint glimmer of circuitry climbing up his exposed neck, pale skin pulsing with untapped reserves of power. He had a soft, kind voice that made her feel weak, made her feel open and unprotected. His green hair barely reached his eyes, gently brushing his lashes, fluttering as he breathed in and out. She reached for his hand, taking it, feeling the fingers and palm.  
  
"He's so deep in thought he doesn't notice..."  
  
He had no fingerprints or features on his hands at all, making them feel alien, yet alluring. She gripped it, feeling the other side, fingers sliding over the circuitry, glowing in their wake. She sighed, thinking to herself, thinking about him. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his strong, clockwork-perfect heartbeat, holding his hand. She looked up at him, surprised to find his glowing eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Magnet... I... um... eh.."  
  
"I think I know what the problem might be..."  
  
He lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers in a perfect kiss, stunning her. She flowed into it, her mind set adrift by the beauty, eyes closing. His kisses awoke a feeling in her mind, one she had never noticed before. She opened her eyes to find that the world had changed slightly, images sharper and colors clearer. The circuitry on Magnet's neck began to pulse as he focused, giving her a psychic jump-start, energizing her once-human brain. She felt her skin warm, then cool, making her feel comfortable. Her own circuitry has started working, soft purple hues tracing across her body, her lips softly glowing blue as Magnet released the kiss. She sighed, looking at him.  
  
They both said the same three words at the same time: "I love you."  
  
Then they fell back on the bed, exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms, comfort flowing through them.  
  
As the night passed, the door creaked silently, admitting a dark form, which promptly closed it... 


	14. Chapter 14

Monday, time unknown, Mount Matter Project Storage  
  
Gamma awoke in Magnet's embrace, held close to his body as he slept, the first time he had slept in a very long while... She smiled, placing her head to his chest, listening to his perfect heartbeat. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, meeting at his back, sighing softly as she stretched her legs. It was the first time she had been able to actually sleep during the mutation without fear of freezing to death. She gently scratched his back, making him stir softly. He opened his eyes slowly, fluttering, looking at her.  
  
"What... happened? I'm so tired... uungh. I'm never tired..."  
  
She blinked. Her mind slowly started working to it's new potential, automatically looking through the files of Magnet's mind, looking for information, piecing every bit together. She smiled up at him, lifting her head from his chest.  
  
"The psychic equivalent of a jump start. The psychic circuitry you game me increased my potential brain power... however, it needed a boost from an existing source of energy." She smiled with her mouth closed, revealing glittering purple circuits across her lips. "You've got them, too... simple contact. You gave me access to what I needed..."  
  
He smiled back at her, gently kissing her, a tingle running across both their lips like an electric shock. She placed her head on his chest again, sighing.  
  
"Thank you, Magnet... you may have changed my life, but I'll never be alone."  
  
"You are ne-ver 'bbzt' a-lone in Mou-nt Mat-ter, Pro-ject 'feep' Ga- mma."  
  
Gamma and Magnet suddenly sat up, spotting a standing figure. It was vaguely humanoid, dressed in urban camouflage. Incredibly straight pink hands jutted from the sleeves, with blue fingertips. The shoulders of the being were triangular, jutting out three inches from the point where most shoulders round off. The creature stood about six feet tall; it's pink and grey head under a silvery dome, deep grey and covered in wires. It snapped to attention, hand rising to forehead in a perfect salute.  
  
"Com-man'cracka'-der Mag-net 'feep' is re-ques-t-ed at 'zzth' the Ro- bot'rrrk'-ics Labs. Re-port in 'btttrt' twen-ty fo-ur ho-urs sir. Good- bye."  
  
The figure walked back out the doorway, closing the door quietly.  
  
"Hrm... guess the robots are active. I don't really care right now, though... I care about you, Gamma."  
  
"Um... thanks... I've not known you for a long time, yet I feel drawn to you... why? You make me feel different..."  
  
"It's my body, my mind... I produce different chemicals compared to humans, different mind waves and brain pattern; yet they still attract humans. Speaking of which, I notice you have a new smell now..."  
  
Magnet leaned in, taking a few strands of her hair and sniffing them gently. Gamma did the same, taking a lock of her blue mane and gently sniffing it. A rush of scent filled her nostrils, the crisp smell of fresh mountain snow, flowing into the humid smell of fog and rain, then a forest- like smell of pine and spruce before being replaced with the sweet smell of the salt sea, making her tingle.  
  
"Wow... I guess I really do smell different."  
  
Magnet looked up at her, smiling. "It's a good scent on you."  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, gently kissing him again, and enjoying the feeling. She had never been kissed before, except by her parents, and that didn't even count. Her heart skipped as he kissed back, holding her gently. He felt the same way, even though he had never even had a teenage crush, much less any teenage years. The kissing motion felt so natural to him, and it filled a part of his mind that he knew had been dormant since he was aware. He gently rubbed her back, laying his face on her shoulder. She did the same, basking in his aura as she smelled his neck. Her nose was filled with the smell of copper and cut wood, of warm beds and clean pillows. She sighed softly, the air brushing against his neck, making him shiver. He gently pulled her in closer, drawing himself into her mind, hanging gardens and physics-defying fountains of clear water, grey and blue rock pathways between gentle flowers. He let her see the representation of his mind, and it awed her. She saw an expanse of purple metal under a massive storm, crystal spires growing on terraced ledges, gentle rain falling onto lush blue grass growing on the path underfoot. She walked into his mind and he followed her, their eyes closing in the real world as they reached the very center of their minds, holding hands as they lied in the rain of the alien world, a warm fog rolling in and curling around them, growing thicker, almost becoming a physical barrier.  
  
"Magnet... your mind... it's beautiful..."  
  
"So is yours, Gamma... it feels like you, down to the details."  
  
They sat together in the mental thunderstorm, holding each other as the rain poured down from the grey sky, lightning cracking against the spires and spearing light through the fog. They kissed, crystalline rain drops dripping down their hair ad they held each other close, their heartbeats falling in sync as they clung to each other, hair plastered to their hair and faces until they were drawn back into the real world, in the same pose that they were, cheeks and chests together, holding each other's hands between their stomachs. They kissed one final time before Magnet released her...  
  
"Food would be nice... and I'll find our Pokemon. There's a bathroom over past that door," he said as he motioned to a blue-trimmed steel door, "I'll go out to get everything." He stepped out, waving back to her and giving a rare smile as she watched him leave. She sighed, looking at herself, deciding she could use a shower. She scrubbed herself clean, grabbing a new bodysuit for a change, this one a deep purple. She walked back to the bed, the only real piece of furniture in the room, and lied down among the blankets and pillows, smiling to herself. She felt loved, she felt warm, she felt happy... and she felt hungry. She sat up as Magnet entered the room again, carrying a tray of fruit, pastries and water, laying it down in front of her. She took a muffin, nibbling it gently, then scarfing it down, starving. She consumed half the tray, then burped softly.  
  
"Excuse me... that was odd. I've never been that hungry..."  
  
"You haven't eaten in quite some time." Magnet reached for a banana, peeling it slowly and eating it, taking a drink of water. "It's alright, there's more. Oh, and here are your Pokemon..."  
  
Magnet pulled out a small bag, containing her two Pokeballs and food for her Pokemon. She released her Abra and Geodude, hugging them carefully, pulling out a bowl and giving them their food. They ate slowly, staying close to Gamma, basking in her newfound aura and sighing as they fell into a nap.  
  
"We'll have to leave for the Lab soon... I'm going to go get clean. See you in a bit."  
  
They softly kissed, energy flowing between their lips and minds as he turned for the bathroom. Gamma stayed with her Pokemon, gently petting her Abra.  
  
"I've missed you two..." 


	15. Chapter 15

Tuesday, time unknown, Mount Matter Project Storage  
  
Gamma hugged her Pokemon gently, feeling more connected to them then she was before. Her Abra gently licked her cheek with it's small tongue, cooing softly as she scratched it's head. She put it down gently, rubbing her Geodude's rough, rocky surface, smiling at him.  
  
"I've missed you two... sorry. I wasn't really planning on this to happen, you know... it was a bit of an accident. I'm glad you arn't mad at me... I really like him, though... he's a nice guy. He's so gentle and kind..."  
  
She trailed off, looking at the door to the bathroom. She was thinking... no, it would be a bit too early for that, wouldn't it. She stood up and streched,, twirling around once or twice to put some energy into her limbs. Magnet stepped out of the bathroom as she sat up, and she looked at him. He was in full suit, coat and all. Plates of armor covered his arms and legs, the great coat he wore adding another line of defense. He flexed his fingers, blinking at her gently, walking to the door.  
  
"Come on... recall your Pokemon, we've got work to get to."  
  
She recalled her two Pokemon, sighing. "Do I get anything to wear, or do I run around in this bodysuit all day? I don't like it, it's kind of... revealing."  
  
Magnet had to agree with her, it clung a little too tightly to her body to be running around the complex in. Luckily, he already had something planned. He pulled something out of his coat, throwing it to her.  
  
"Catch."  
  
She caught the clothing... it was like the bodysuit, but heavier, with more pockets. The left upper arm had armor plates with numbers and symbols on them, running across her body to her other arm. She slid into it, looking over the suit, especially the arm...  
  
"What are these symbols?"  
  
Magnet looked at her, into her eyes.  
  
"You're a Project now... and you needed a rank. Since you're one of the only ones remaining... Right Lance Commander Gamma. Nice work."  
  
Gamma stared back at him, unblinking. She had access to all of his knowledge... she could easily do the job.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
They both walked out the door, Gamma at Magnet's right side as they traveled down the hallways. Magnet smiled, gently taking her hand.  
  
"We don't have to be serious all the time, you know... our humanities make us different from the enemy."  
  
"Magnet, who is this enemy? I'm pretty clueless here... your mind seems locked down about it."  
  
He sighed, blinking once or twice.  
  
"We call them Alpha Beings... I have been unable to locate exactly where they come from, but they're looking to take over this planet, this much I know. Libra, the rogue Project you met earlier, has been trading technology with them... she belives that she will soon be able to lift into space with the new technology and enslave the populace of the planet by fear of death rained from orbital platforms. She's-"  
  
"-a complete and total psychotic bitch hell-bent on ruling us under her little feet?"  
  
Magnet laughed at the unexpected outburst... proof that she was still partly human.  
  
"Exactly... and we've got to stop her. Not because we're afraid of her little plan... the Alphas have their own. They're using Crystal technologies to study military and private defense systems, so they can disable them and land their ships here... they're xenophobes. Nice folk, I've heard, if you're an Alpha yourself. But show them one human or Pokemon and they'll incinerate everything around them."  
  
"Right..."  
  
They continued waking down the halls, the pair turning corners and slowly decending down into the core of the mountian. The reached a thick door with symbols all over it, and three words in plain English: Robotic Operation Labs. Magnet pressed his hand to the door, and removed it as locka becan to disengage. The door split into five spiraling sections, uncurling and sliding into the recesses of the frame. Gamma looked around at the sights of the Lab: twenty War Robots lined up against a wall, a large dropship in the center of the lab, and several tall, thin techs working at terminals. Magnet walked up to them, starting a low conversation, leaving Gamma to look around the Lab and wonder... 


End file.
